Sign Of Worldly Courage
by HopeAngel
Summary: 3 years onwards Harmonia plan to take back the True Fire Rune and decide to marry Sasarai to their princess the bearer of the True Water Rune in hopes to destroy all virtues untill the rune is retur
1. Brink Of A New War

Sign Of Worldly Courage  
  
Chapter 1- Brink Of A New War  
  
By HopeAngel  
  
Disclaimer- Suikoden and all its many characters are property of Konami.  
  
Note- Special thanks for all the people I met on Blue Moon's Forums (especially Lord Tsubabki for putting my story up there. The Hero of Suikoden is Tir McDohl and Suikoden 2's Hero is Riou which is the names the Suikoden novels according to Blue Moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beyond the Mountains of the distant Kingdom of Rockaxe lay the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia home to the first class swordsman Nash Latkje and the High Priest Sasarai who beared the destructive True Rune of the Earth. Sasarai was weary of the rising power that the Howling Voice Guild possessed and was in need of a much greater power that lay within the great spiritual walls of Crystal Valley. Despite his looks Harmonia's young looking High Priest was in fact Centuries old because of the curse on the rune on his right hand and was the one to bring the even more destructive Beast Rune to the Highland Kingdom roughly two hundred years ago when Maroux Blight established the empire. Sasarai had even helped Nash overpower Kaj, the leader of the Howling Voice Guild when his intentions were for evil.  
  
Nash however was a swordsman who was born into the well-known Latkje family, he grew up surrounded by everything he could want or need, and wielded a powerful sword called Grosser Fluss that had a curse upon it, that curse was the power to lose distinction between friend and foe but Nash rarely used that sword and it's immense powers.  
  
Sasarai walked slowly into the One Temple where he hoped to find an answer to his problems knowing an Oracle was watching over his shoulders. "Hmm If I don't find what I'm looking for here I'll go to the Qlon Temple south of here in the newly built Toran Republic." He muttered to himself quietly while hearing a pair of footsteps running up behind him. The loud shoed person behind him was one of the other priests of Harmonia, the one who helped organise the wedding of Jillia and Jowy Blight of the Highland Kingdom. "High Priest Sasarai I have orders from the emperor you must report to him immediately, he says he is going to reward you for your troubles and help you with your quest for power." The Priest proudly bellowed, he had never had a chance to talk to the legendary High Priest whom everyone was talking about. "Heh the Emporer eh? He better have found a way to help me with my fight against the Howling Voice Guild or he will pay for requesting to talk to me when I'm doing my research."  
  
"He has great rewards for you Sasarai, a gift of which you never would have dreamed of."  
  
Leknaat the oracle, the watcher over the great balance of time stood still in her palace in Magicians Island thinking about 5 years ago, the war with the Great Golden Emperor Babarossa Ruger and the death of her sister the court magician Windy. Luc didn't want to bother her so he continued to practice his magic, alougth the young mage had a clear attitude problem he still cared for his master and he wanted to know what was wrong. "Luc." She whispered quietly.  
  
"The great stars of Heaven and Earth are gathering again but they need more power.....we have to see what the problem is this time...if we don't it may be too late."  
  
"As you wish Lady Leknaat I belive Sasarai has something to do with this as I sense his Runes Presence gathering power in Harmonia."  
  
"Luc I'll leave this to you, you know Sasarai more than me I might get in the way."  
  
Luc walked to the bottom of the palace and held is right hand in front of him, releasing the power of his Wind Crystal which helped him teleport to many places. "If Sasarai gains more power he's going to take over the City- State and the Toran Republic and maybe launch an attack on the Grasslands, home to the Fire Hero." The young mage concentrated his body, mind and soul into his rune, as one of Leknaat's students he didn't need a Blinking Crystal like Viki did and he was more efficient as he didn't mess up as much as the air-headed girl. "I sware Sasarai will be stopped, I sware on my True Wind Rune." He put his mind off the High Priest and a blue aura surronded his body...then he was gone.  
  
"Hmph so you are here Sasarai....that's good a great mage should always be on time." Crystal Valley's emperor growled out loud.  
  
"Yes your highness, I belive you asked me to see you". Sasarai replied.  
  
"Hmm you are correct High Priest I heard from one of the Page's that your after 'power' to fight the Howling Voice Guild with, I heard their leader is the gunner known as Clive, the one who bears the weapon called 'Storm'."  
  
"You are correct your highness you heard well from that Page."  
  
"Well I have a solution to your problems, My daughter Miya has the potential to be a good general and fighter, she too posses a True Rune but usually refuses to use it since the so-called 'Fire Hero' stole the True Fire Rune over 60 years ago when I was just a boy. Anyway I have a proposition for you, I give to you the opportunity for her to be your wife so you can have command of the troops I have given her command of since she was a small lass." The emperor grunted.  
  
"I appreciate your offer your highness but do you think she has stronger magic than me and my True Earth Rune."  
  
"I guarantee it my faithful High Priest."  
  
"Your Highness.......what do you want in return."  
  
"Hehehe Hahaha what do I want in return you say? All I want is the satisfactory that my daughter defeated the Howling Voice guild...but there is another thing I will speak to you in my private quarters down the hall, but do you exept?"  
  
"..............Your Highness...........you have yourself a deal."  
  
Luc didn't sacrifice his pride by crawling through Harmonia's sewage system or sneaking around the palace, he instead teleported himself through all of Crystal Valley's check point's with his True Wind Rune and kept himself silent (which was no problem for him) quiet while watching from the emperor's balcony while his mortal enemy and the emperor himself chattered away over some of Harmonia's famous Mint Tea and Plain Biscuits. 'What's he up to.' Luc thought only to himself while picking up on their quiet voices. "Is he really planning something so evil...he should know what happaned over 60 years ago with the Fire Hero and all...but Nash thinks that's all a legend with the fake Fire Hero Clant and all."  
  
Luc looked onward at the sight of Sasarai and the Emperor, was a war to brake out against the Howling Voice Guild lad by Clive? or was an even bigger war on the brink? Sasarai lowered the tone of his voice to keep their master plan hidden but the Mage Of Wind could hear their every word no matter how low their voices were. "They can't do that! I have to tell Lady Leknaat, she'll help me stop this."  
  
Nash the Harmonian swordsman gripped his poisonous sword the 'Grosser Floss' in his right hand and his regular blade in the other. He knew of Luc's presence in Crystal Valley as he wanted to see him, he wanted, he yearned to help him if there was to be another war yet again. Nash wanted to help Riou and Tir in the next battle as he could only be a guideline in the Dunan Unification Wars as the Highland soldier guarding the supplies when Riou and Jowy were ordered by the Chamberlain Jess to find out how much they had. He was also the one who set Jowy and the Black Sword Rune from Rowd's clutches....now he wanted to help them by the name of his sword.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
What did you think of this then? by the way the Fire Hero who stole Harmonia's True Fire Rune is supposingly Suikoden 3's Main Character. Anyway please review it would mean alot to me. Thanks to all those who reviewed my 'Loyal Dragon' Poem and their are more chapters ahead (29 more to be exact.) By the way this is Reposted. 


	2. Sasarai's Wedding

Forever Sign  
  
Chapter 2- Sasarai's Wedding  
  
By HopeAngel  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Suikoden or any of it's great characters but I do own princess Miya of Harmonia. The name of the new nation at the end of Suikoden 2 is called 'Moonwater'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The once titled 'Herald Of Victory' Riou of Kyaro Town wandered the roads ahead to the Grasslands with his big sister Nanami and the former king of Highland, his best friend Jowy. Morning dawned and glimmered in Nanami's eyes but was much darker than normal but to Riou's sister it was just the time to wake up her brother and friend by either splashing them with water from the nearby river or just yell out "morning time to wake up" at them. "Hmm I think I'll go with water today, poor little things have had me scream in their ears for over a week now." Nanami chirpped cheerfully while bending down to collect some water from the Lake Of Toran. The young lady now had a bucketful of the spring water and turned to face her two companions who were still sleeping silently. Jowy suddenly felt the cold breeze of Toran against his bare arm just in time as he opened his tiresome eyes to see his friend lifting a bucket. 'Oh no' he thought to himself. "Ahh no I'm awake, I'm awake." He yelled in fear.  
  
"I guess we should wake Riou up now."  
  
"!!!"  
  
The chapel of Harmonia was painted white with pretty pink banners hanging from the ceiling down to the floor. Today was the day Sasarai would marry the Kings daughter Miya, he had a faint smug look on his face of satisfaction. The High Priest had never seen his bride to be but she was rumoured to be the most beautiful elder teenager to ever grace the walls and hallways of her kingdom. The vicar walked into the room, he was dressed in bright purple garments with Harmonia' symbol and a pattern of the Circle Rune which brought order to the holy land attatched to the back. It wasn't long before the priest walked over to Sasarai accompanined by a young squire for protection. "Miya will be some time, I hope you will find something to do untill then, she...she doesn't seem to be ready, she says it's her duty as the next empress to never be on time." He calmly whispered into Sasarai's ear while the squire placed his hand on his broadsword ready to attack is Sasarai was not to behave. "It's alright, you may be dismissed you have nothing to fear." The priest told the squire whose sword was trembling at the sight of Sasarai's True Earth Rune shining with extreme power. "Alright I must obey I'll go practice my archery for a while...........but don't say I didn't warn you..."  
  
The young squire who was clearly threatened by Sasarai's presence slowley walked to the outside world where he grabbed his Bow and Arrow, looked around once again and sprinted to the Archery court.  
  
"Hmph he doesn't seem to trust me much does he." Sasarai sarcastially wondered.  
  
"Don't mind him he's just concious of the more powerful beings in this world, he's fought with many and usually came out top but 2 years ago he was challenged by two wandering figures, one was dressed completly in black...his name was Ged who is also from our kingdom of Harmonia, and a female knight from Zexen named Chris, I belive they were on their way to the Grasslands to visit the Karaya Tribe, anyway they challenged him and he accepted but suprisingly they beat him with ease, the emperor hated the fact he lost a duel and demoted him. Oh look at the time I must be off I'll see you at the wedding."  
  
Leknaat waited paiently in the Palace on Magicians Island with her successer as, Seer Hellion. Luc had been gone for hours now and hadn't left a clue of his where abouts, this left the two Seers worried. "Luc should be back by now, these old eyes do see the future but their also rejecting the answer to my question." Leknaat quietly muttered to the elder Seer. "I know my dear but Luc is a big boy now he can take care of himself." Hellion comforted The bearer of the Gate Rune.  
  
"He'll be back........he has to be."  
  
The time had come, Miya had arrived at the gates of the Harmonian Church deticated to Hisaak who owned the Circle Rune who was long gone and stated as a legend from the younger generation as he brings law and order to the land and his ability to never age as long as he lives. The Emperors daughter and Sasarai's wife to be had long curly hair with silver beads dangling from it. She wore the traditional wedding garments which were the same clothes that Jillia wore from her marrige. Miya sighed faintly, she wasn't sure about her arranged marrige but she couldn't resist..she had to go, and she took her first step inside.  
  
The church was full of Harmonian Knights, Squires, Pages and Soldiers they were all anxious waiting for the wedding, they even had tissue paper and hankichiefs next to them. The High Priest Sasarai stood at the alter as the only living soul in the church not to be shaking in their toes. The wedding began and Miya was accompanied by her fathers head Squire to where the Priest and the Bearer of the True Earth Rune stood. The Priest stared at the young couple for a few seconds untill the tension in the room reached it's peak and then he began to speak and conduct. "In the name of the ruler who holds the 'Circle Rune' and the Guardian who used to own the missing in action 'Beast Rune', we hereby accept a shining new flame into the Harmonian royal family..Sasarai, Miya, we are here today to record the vows made between you this day."  
  
"By my body and by my soul, as the Priest that holds the True Earth Rune I hereby take Princesss Miya of Harmonia as my wife." Sasarai smugly said while going along with the script he was givan to learn from his friend, the priest who stood merely inches from his feet, he was waiting for Miya to end the wedding with the vows she would say. His bride-to-be muttered something under her breath and then started to speak. "By my body and by my soul and the Emperors daughter and the bearer of....the bearer of a True Rune I..I take the High Priest Sasarai as my husband."  
  
Luc watched upon his mortal enemy marry another likley foe get married without even stopping to think about Leknaat and her sucesser Hellion who were worried about the very fact that he coud have been found by the Harmonia's special guards that guarded the palace during special occasions such as the wedding that was being held and other occasions like special meetings and confrences. "So he went through with it eh? He must be desperete to gain enough power to overthrow the powerful forces contained within the Howling Voice Guild... and even the allience between the Toran Republic and the nation of Moonwater...I must tell Lady Leknaat imedietly.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
The next chapter is ready and I hope I'll get some good reviews.For this chapter I tried to combine characters from Suikoden 3 like Ged and Chris to my fic like last chapter I did some characters from Suikogaiden. But note I'm only trying to use the confirmed info. 


	3. Miya's Chimera

Forever Sign  
  
Chapter 3- Miya's Chimera  
  
By HopeAngel  
  
Disclaimer- Suikoden and it's characters are property of Konami exept Miya and Silkenfist.  
  
Note- I have my third chapter completed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The final bell cast a shadow the day of Sasarai's wedding, now Harmonia's forces were stronger than ever even stronger than the Toran Republic and the City-States powers combined. Luc the bearer of the True Wind Rune contacted his master Leknaat the next morning at the first sight of dawn to tell her about what he saw. "Leknaat I was unable to stop them, if I was to expose myself in front of their wedding they would know the State was onto them and would attack at first light." Luc explained to his master and his masters Successer.  
  
"I know Luc, you tried your best but did you find out something of any use while you were at Crystal Valley, we may be able to warn the two past Tenkai stars, the chief stars of the heavens of what they will someday have to face." Leknaat asked.  
  
"Yes I did Lady Leknaat it seems that the Princess holds the True Water Rune but that may be a rumour as if she holds so much power whu would her rune be for healing? I also found that Harmonia is home to some Chimera- type monster that only Miya can control." The young mage answered.  
  
"Oh my I'm so glad that the members of the Orange Army returned my personal gift the Blinking Mirror to Lepant in Gregminister." Hellion spoke.  
  
"I'll go find Riou in the Grasslands, his Bright Shield Rune and the Black Sword Rune that his friend Jowy possess will greatly be of help in the upcoming fight."  
  
"I'll stay here Lady Laknaat, after all I am now Seer I shall watch over the other children of destiny who may cross paths with the evils lurking in the shadows of the Holy Kingdom." Hellion told her visitor  
  
"So I guess I have to find Tir and join up with the joined power of both the Liberation and Orange army and help them fight with the power of my True Rune......I don't wish it but if Sasarai is my enemy then I will join for the sake of the balance on this planet." The Magi sighed with a little resistion in his voice but he was still pretty excited about fighting his arch-enemy.  
  
"Good luck you two.......you'll need it." The old mage Hellion sighed with little faith.  
  
Summer dawned it's morning light early on in the day, The sun shon through the glass windows of Harmonia's royal chambers sparkling in Miya's long blonde hair making it look like a golden aura, the daughter of royalty never seemed to give the faintest smile while beeing praised or while recieving a gift from the people closest to her. A small 3-headed monster trotted up to her with Miya hearing every footstep by the noise made by the clash of the foot and the chambers floor, that monster was a Chimera a three headed mosnter with heads of a Goat, a Lion and a Griffon. Miya startled when it brushed it's middle head agaist her right leg, the thickness of it's coat tickled her fair pale skin. "Oh it's just you Silkenfist, I'm sorry you just frightened me." She whispered so faintly that only the gods could here her, but it was fortunate that Silkenfist had good hearing abilities. The youth and heir to the throne of Harmonia carefuly brought her right hand out of her jackets pocket, it had been almost a week now since her arranged marrige to the High Priest that her self-esteem was being drained by unknown forces, Miya glanced at the tear looking Rune on her hand, all her grief beyond measures was caused by this Rune, since she got it she was used as a puppet unable to speak her thoughts by the Royal Family, She was expected to do so much but she could only do so little. Miya remembered her life before she saw the glistning aqua-blue light of her lifes curse from the distant horizon. The teenage heir was an upbeat person always sharing jokes and happiness with all she knew but now she was independent and confides in herself. Maybe the power of the True Runes had more curses than the wise men spoke of maybe she had inherited a different personality from her True Rune but either way she wouldn't be happy the pressure she was under from her father to wage war against the City-State of Jowston was enough to cause her privicy but now with Sasarai in the picture she couldn't begin to imagine the suffering she would recieve from the True Rune of the Earth. Miya's immense popularity was the most painful experience she could remember and it all happaned because of the rune on her right hand. The youth caught her pet Chimera exit the room at the corner of her eyes and sighed.  
  
Silkenfist growled quietly to nothing in particular he couldn't stand to see his masters tear-filled face, her pain was somehow connected to the young Chimera whenever Miya felt the smallest joy inside of her Silkenfist would feel her happiness too. The Chimera unlike simple peasents and high class squires alike was alound to wander around the corridors and pathways of the holy kingdom. Silkenfist knew of the True Water Rune's hidden power but he knew it wasn't anything to make a big deal about the rune was for healing the wounded not to start a war or hurt the innocent. The Chimera was the nearest Harmonia could get to the strength of a legendary True Rune rumours were even present that the Chimera was even stronger than the power of the True Rune of the Earth, Water, Fire, Lightning and Wind, and only 4 of those were confirmed to be in present of a person's right hand and those were the True Earth Rune in Sasarai's holding, Water with Miya, Wind with Leknaat's pupil Luc.........The True Fire Rune was once in possesion of Harmonia's forces but roughly 60 years ago it was stolen by the leader of the Keepers Of The Flame, The Fire Hero whom recides in the Grasslands to the south of Jowston.  
  
Silkenfist stared into a space while in his trance, he could hear the clashing sound of footsteps getting louder as someone was walking up the stairs in a mood, chances where that it was the squire that seemed to deteste Sasarai as he was the only one apart from Harmonia's royalty that had the privliges that Miya did. Now that the High Priest was married the squires hatred had grown larger and developed darkness for Miya and Silkenfist. The fairly-large Chimera knew he shouldn't stay here for much longer his instincts warned him away, but he also knew that if Miya was forced against her will to wage war against the army that the leader of the Dunan Unification Wars then Silkenfist would have to be used as a tool for destruction even though it wasn't his and his masters wishes so but he would give all he had to impress Miya.  
  
"Oh dear, I feel abnormal power coming from afar." Leknaat the Seer called from the mountainious fields of the barrier between Jowston and the Grasslands. "This isn't right, all of Harmonia's Royal Guard's put together can't be this strong...but....this power is coming from one being it's impossible it's even stronger than my Gate Rune and Dragon Knight Joshua's Dragon Rune's combined strength when we used it to send back Windy's summoned monsters to their own dimmension. I'm afraid that this time we're finished Tir and Riou can't defeat a force this strong..and with the rest of the stars of heaven and earth missing, faith is all I can have for the time being...I hope it's enough."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
The fourth chapter might not be up for a while, but bear in mind please review. 


End file.
